Desperate
by scanndalous
Summary: Naruto does not know what has happened to Sasuke in Sound. Naruto is not sure if he wants to know what has made Sasuke resort to such desperate ends. He can feel the sadness, the anguish, radiating off of Sasuke's skin. [SasuNaru] [Yaoi]


_Desperate_

_---_

No, this was not Sasuke, this could not be Sasuke, these were not Sasuke's lips against his, Sasuke's arms around him, Sasuke's body pressed against his own. No, this was not Sasuke.

Naruto tries to turn his head, he tries to struggle. He would push this doll, this imposter of Sasuke off him, but his hands are tied fast behind his back. _No, no,_ this is not what he came for. This is not what he has risked his life to rescue, this is not what he expects it to come to when he is captured by Orochimaru, and confined to this tiny room while the snake ponders how to lure the Akatsuki with him.

But Naruto can barely think. Sasuke—no, it's not Sasuke, no, his Sasuke would never be doing this—Sasuke's tongue is upon Naruto's, it plays and caresses, and those soft lips move desperately against his in the chaste kiss, moving so enticingly, so pleasurably, and the friction is overwhelming.

"Sasuke—what are you…Sasuke—" even as he says it, as he pries his lips away from those desperately needy ones of his rival—friend? Stranger?—there is something wrong here. This pale boy before him _isn't, just isn't_ Sasuke. Sasuke who sparred with him every day, Sasuke who blocked the final attack from Haku, Sasuke who tore a hateful hole in his chest that day—no, that Sasuke is not the same Sasuke here; that Sasuke would not kiss Naruto so, because dammit, what is he thinking? They're not lovers, no, they'll never be—a moan escapes him as those lips reattach themselves to the base of his throat, kissing, licking, begging, _wanting_.

Naruto feels something twitch at the bottom of his stomach. Anger flares like adrenaline through his veins. His hands are bound behind him, but with his remaining energy he launches a knee into the pale boy's gut.

Sasuke catches the leg before it ever does any damage, and finally looks straight into Naruto's eyes. The kyuubi vessel gasps. There's no doubt about it. This is Sasuke. These eyes can only belong to Sasuke. The ebony eyes, bleeding halfway into a Sharingan, eyes full of hate, ambition, vengeance. Eyes that lost that small glimmer of hope Naruto had seen while Sasuke was in Konoha. Eyes that now spoke of despair, loneliness, death. Eyes that held unimaginable pain and anguish. But they are still Sasuke's.

Naruto does not know what has happened to Sasuke in Sound. Naruto is not sure if he wants to know what—or who—has made Sasuke resort to such desperate ends. Could this be some trap? Is Sasuke working under someone's orders, to seduce him? No, it can't be, because Naruto can _feel_ the sadness, anguish, _please let me touch you_ radiating from Sasuke.

When Sasuke advances upon him again, those cursed eyes never breaking eye contact, Naruto does not struggle when the Uchiha hitches his knee upon his bony hip, Naruto does not pull away when the dark-haired boy captures his lips once more. He lets Sasuke have his way, no matter how much it hurts him to feel what his friend has been reduced to. It's all Naruto can do right now, so weak and deprived of chakra; all Naruto can do is feed this hungry, dying fire. Sasuke is clinging onto his last bits of sanity through him, and Naruto is determined to keep Sasuke alive until he can save him.

---

It has been two days before Sasuke can again see Naruto. The same lump in his throat and tug in his heart returns as he catches sight of the yellow hair, the tattered orange outfit in the dim torchlight. He desperately wants to call out to him, _it's me, I'm sorry, please…_

But the words do not come out. The way Naruto looks at him makes Sasuke look away; Naruto does not say a word, but Sasuke knows he is asking a million questions, questions he cannot answer. He avoids Naruto's piercing blue gaze and closes the distance between them. A breathless gasp is allowed between them before he takes Naruto's lips again, moving in a way he knows will be pleasurable to the blond. Sasuke brushes his tongue along the Naruto's lower lip, begging for entrance, and Naruto lets him in after some resistance, just the enough to make Sasuke want more,_ more._

Sasuke will not admit it, but he misses Naruto. He misses Konoha. He misses Sakura, he misses Kakashi, he misses everyone, everything that he's forsaken. And here is Naruto—after all these years, he longs to touch, yearns to feel that bond again. The nostalgia, the regret, the sorrow that has welled within him from the first time his master took him to bed—Sasuke pours all his soul into Naruto. Naruto will understand.

This time, Sasuke goes farther than the last, he tugs at the other boy's shirt, kisses him down his chest, pulls at the zipper. He feels guilty for leaving Naruto's hands tied behind him, but Sasuke is afraid that Naruto will push him away if he unties the ropes. Sasuke mounts him, locking eyes with Naruto—as if to apologize—but the effect is ruined because there is lust and it clouds both their eyes and Sasuke gasps and Naruto screams his name.

He still can't bring himself to speak, even after he collapses upon the other boy, panting, sweating. "Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto is still whispering, and Sasuke swallows shakily, trying to find his voice again. What he manages to whisper is barely audible, but Naruto obviously hears it, and Sasuke is relieved.

He leaves Naruto's pants where the boy can easily put them on even with his hands tied, and leaves.

---

"S..Sakura-chan?" Sakura sighs in relief when Naruto opens his eyes slightly. She smiles and puts her hand over his. "We're taking you back to Konoha right now," she assures him.

Sakura is glad that the mission was successful; they had reacquired Naruto and he was still alive. She's still disappointed though, because she did not get to see Sasuke. The raid of Orochimaru's lair found that it was completely empty; the inhabitants had apparently left some while ago, leaving Naruto behind for reasons unknown.

As for now, Sakura is thankful that Naruto is okay. She wonders if he saw Sasuke, but she decides not to ask.

When Naruto is fully healed again, Sakura gets her answer without asking. Only one person can make Naruto train with such fire.

---

Naruto remembers exactly how Sasuke whispered his name.

He will not hear Sasuke use that desperate voice again. Naruto is going to bring Sasuke back, no matter what.

---

A/N: OMG, that was it? Yes. I have something between writer's block and sudden inspiration. Like, I have a super uber idea but have trouble putting it in words. So excuse the not-so-great-ness of my fic. This is my first SasuNaru… Be nice please. Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
